


Lord of the Rings is not a realistic life model, Enjolras

by I_trip_over_air



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_trip_over_air/pseuds/I_trip_over_air
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short Modern AU: Grantaire and Enjolras fight about Game of Thrones and Lord of the Rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Rings is not a realistic life model, Enjolras

"I wouldn't go into the kitchen just now," said Courfeyrac. "Grantaire and Enjy are having another fight."  
Marius sighed. "About what?"  
"Game of Thrones, I think."  
"How can- Oh never mind. They are not stopping me having some toast."  
"Take earplugs, all I can say."

Marius entered the kitchen just in time to see Enjolras leap out of his seat and shove back his chair, eyes blazing. Wind should have been blowing through his hair majestically for the full effect, but you can't have everything.  
"Lord of the Rings is objectively better. Cynicism is not an automatic virtue, whatever modern art wants to tell you!"  
Grantaire remained seated, head on his chin, calm as you please. "Game of Thrones is not cynical. It's realist. The world isn't all roses, Enjy."  
"For the love of God, stop calling me Enjy. And I know it isn't. But you know what? Courage wins through. Good does prevail. 'There's some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for.'"  
"You missed the 'Mister Frodo' bit. Also we're not Hobbits, and Gandalf is not around to save the day. Look, things just don't work out like that. It's eat or be eaten."  
"That's a Capitalist ideology, nothing more."  
There was a silence. Enjolras glowered, and turned away. "Fact is, justice will come out on top. Sorry to break that little box you've put the world in, R, but there we are."  
"You're wrong, Enjolras," Grantaire said quietly.  
"Well you know what? Nothing you can say is going to convince me of that."  
As Enjolras stormed out, Grantaire looked after him and smiled gently. "I know."  
Marius decided to forget the toast, backing slowly out of the door.

"What did I tell you," said Courfeyrac, smirking.


End file.
